Just A Little Splash
by Hearts And Stuff
Summary: All they really needed was a little water to make it a big issue, courtesy of their youthful teammate and their youthful teacher.
1. The Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end of story. Stupid disclaimer...

* * *

-

-

-

Just A Little Splash

_Life.Is.Like.Sushi_

-

-

-

* * *

-

In the forest where birds and bugs sang together was a lone shinobi sitting on the swaying grass. The serenity around him was almost breathtaking, as he had never felt such peace ever before. His eyes were closed, and he focused on counting every living organism around him without using his bloodline limit. He sighed, momentarily placing a hand on the ground.

_SPLASH!_

0o0

"Uh oh…" Tenten winced, drawing back from the half-naked man in front of her, his chest glistening from the water. She nervously laughed," That was fun, wasn't it?"

He shook his head no, mad white eyes boring into her scared chocolate ones. Tenten thought she should run like heck right now or suffer the painful consequences.

"It was a _joke_, Neji! Be more cheerful, why don't cha? Have some fun!" she tried to persuade him, making wild gesticulations around her. He didn't say anything, and stepped forward. Tenten panicked.

"Okay, okay, okay, it wasn't fun, but isn't it at least fun_ny_?" Tenten said desperately, knowing her life and—as much as she hated the word—_fate_, would be up to the shinobi who was currently giving off the 'This-is-your-last-day' aura. She saw faint veins on the sides of his head.

"At least don't kill me," she pathetically begged. He smirked.

"That will be the least of your worries," Neji neared her. Tenten racked in her head for something to stall him with. That sadistic smile on his face was creeping her out.

"Hey, it was Lee's idea!" she blurted out.

"DO NOT BRING ME INTO THIS, BLOSSOM OF KONOHA! ROCK LEE HAS DONE _NOTHING!_" yelled out a voice from above the trees. Neji cocked a brow.

"Really now? He was behind this?"

Tenten nodded quickly, knowing the hope inside of her to live longer will disappear if her teammate stepped any closer," Yes! IT'S LEE'S FAULT!"

The smile waned," And you…followed him?"

The way Neji said that literally made Tenten shiver.

"I…guess?"

Neji's lips were now a grim line on his face," Setting up chakra lines to where I will move that would trigger water to fall on me was all Lee's idea? Frankly, Tenten, I thought you knew better than to interrupt my morning."

Tenten gaped. She had a reason for making those traps! He can't just conclude that she was so stupid that she didn't know about the way he spends his mornings! All he ever does is meditate, for Pete's sake!

"You looked like a stone! What was I supposed to do? Take a bucket and drown you?" she quickly snapped. Then, she thought about what she just said.

"Maybe I _should_ have taken a bucket—"

Neji's hard look shut her up.

"What you did was neither fun nor 'fun_ny_'. You have harassed an important member of the most powerful clan in Konoha," he pointed out," There are no excuses."

She blinked, taking in all Neji said. Nuh uh. Did he just—?

Tenten, who was so frightened of him earlier, is now _pissed_. She angrily exhaled.

"Are you—Are you trying to imply something, Mr. 'I'm-So-Hot-And-You're-So-Not'?" she seethed quietly," Just because _I _don't have a bloodline limit,"

She stomped towards him.

"Just because _I_ didn't come from a _clan_," she took another step towards him.

"Just because I_ harmlessly_ interrupted your morning_, DOES __**NOT**__ MEAN YOU ARE ALLOWED."_

"_TO."_

" _SHOVE."_

" _YOUR."_

" _PRIDE."_

" _IN MY __**FACE**__!"_ Tenten yelled upfront. She poked his hard chest with every word.

"And I so did not '_harass'_ a 'member of the most powerful clan in Konoha'," she mocked, trying hard to mimic his deep voice," I POURED WATER ON THE GUY!"

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. It wasn't her fault that he fell for that Genin-level trap. Besides, it seemed to her earlier that morning that he didn't want to meditate.

Suddenly, something liquid and icy cold drenched her. Tenten gasped, looking at herself. Her hair and clothes dripped with freezing water. The feeling of the chill temporarily dumbfounded her. Wide-eyed, she glanced up to see a smirking Neji.

With a _bucket._

She growled, knowing Lee somehow handed him the bucket while she was yelling her head off.

"I'm wearing _white,_ Neji!" Tenten screamed. His smirk stayed where it was.

"Hn."

Tenten bit her lip, restricting herself from saying a _long_ sentence filled with obscenities when he very much earned it. Her lip twitched as she walked to the nearby stream that was twenty feet away.

She was furious.

"It's _on_ now."

-

* * *

Eh, I don't want to get into detailed paragraphs. This is merely for my own amusement. Forgive me if Tenten is a bit OOC and the fact that this chapter is short.. 

Twoshot. Gotta love 'em.

(Sushi)


	2. Thank Lee

Kiss the ground I walk on for twenty minutes and you'll see why you need a bed.

To rest on, of course! -smirk-

You'll get it later...

* * *

-

"Not fair! You used your _Kaiten!_" she screamed, every part of her wet. She stood atop the tallest tree that she could find, an empty bucket in her arm. She stole the bucket after he drenched her one too many times. Tenten then angrily took the ribbons out of her hair, letting it limply fall. She liked her hair down when it was wet.

"Who said I couldn't?"

"I did!" she growled, before she swept down to the stream. She was so fast that a normal eye wouldn't be able to see her.

But he was faster.

As they collided, Tenten was slightly pushed by Neji. Looking behind her, she saw that she was about to land on the shallower part of the stream, where rock pointed their tips up to the sky. She widened her eyes. Then, a hand gripped her wrist hard, pulled her back with momentum—using her weight and his—, and they both spun. Tenten landed on the soft, damp grass.

She let out a soft gasp. She was looking straight into white, playful eyes.

Realizing what he just did, Tenten blinked," You…saved me."

"I think so," he said in an equally light tone.

"And…you're on top of me," she squeaked. He didn't speak, and only rested his head on her shoulder.

This was…awkward.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Tenten heard his even breathing.

_He's sleeping on me! _Her brain cried, _Oh, crap! __**He's sleeping on me half-naked and wet!**_

Panicked and surprised, Tenten frantically looked around her, hoping to find some sort of_ thing_ to get her out of this mess. She didn't want to disturb his sleep since this was probably one of the only times when he really slept. She knew that he drove himself too hard; always training when he should be sleeping.

She rolled her eyes. Hinata may be his competitor, but is he absolutely so desperate to be the family leader that he needed to train day and night? Fool.

Tenten shakily breathed in. His weight was putting too much of a strain on her body. Neji was squishing her. His hands limply lay on either side of her head, one still holding her wrist and the other in her mass of wet hair. One of her legs was right in between his.

And he had no shirt…

And they were both dripping with water.

When she pictured their position in her head, Tenten literally screamed. Since she was looking up, she saw two colors of green flash by from the top of the trees. _They're running away!  
_

"GAI-SENSEI! LEE! WHEN THIS ARROGANT MORON IS OFF ME, YOU TWO ARE _DEAD_!"

She heard Gai's hearty laugh," We'll be living for a _long_ time then!"

Tenten blushed.

0o0

She heard her stomach grumble. The sun was exactly shining on her now. Neji was still on top of her, sleeping, his breath tickling her neck.

When will this guy move?

Already, she's had visits from her _nice_ friends. Ino and Sakura both gave her a thumbs up when they passed by, not bothering to help. Tenten mouthed to them that they will pay.

Naruto was about to laugh loudly when his girlfriend placed a hand over his mouth. Tenten shot Hinata a look.

"Wouldn't want him to wake up," she innocently whispered.

"I _want_ him to wake up," she retorted. Naruto smirked.

"He's got to be tired right after _it_, Tenten-chan. Let him sleep!"

She vowed to follow Uchiha and kill.

Temari and Shikamaru looked at her skeptically when they saw.

"That was fast," the blonde sand ninja stated bluntly. Tenten gaped.

"It's not like that, dang it!"

When Hinata came back, she came back with Hiashi and Hanabi—the family. Tenten blushed only more.

Hiashi merely raised a brow, but he softly smiled. Hanabi snickered.

"Ah, Neji-niisan finally got hitched!"

0o0

The pink-haired medic ninja was kind enough to lay a blanket over Tenten and Neji and feed her when the sun was setting.

"You two will be sick tomorrow because you're both wet, but I'll make sure you have the same hospital bed, queen-sized. Or, if you _prefer_, I'll give you guys king-sized bed and a private room."

"Sakura!" Tenten viciously hissed, keeping her voice quiet.

"Hokage's orders. The village knows," she lifted Tenten's head and fed her a spoonful of rice.

"Knows what?" a few grains of rice flew out of her mouth as she asked that.

Sakura smiled impishly," About you and Neji-kun, of course!"

"He's just laying on top of me!"

"He's sleeping without a shirt too."

"_Sakura_!"

Sakura laughed," All right, all right, I won't joke about it anymore. I know you and Neji-kun don't have a relationship, no matter how obvious your feelings for each other are."

Tenten gave her a well-earned glare.

"But why aren't you trying to budge him off?" the bowl of rice was now empty; Sakura tightened the layers of blankets around Neji and Tenten.

The weapons' mistress looked to the side," He's always training, never resting."

"Ha! I know how you feel," Sakura empathized, "Sasuke always used to do that."

"'Used to?' What'd you do?"

Sakura giggled, placing two pillows underneath Tenten and Neji's heads.

"I married him."

As Sakura waved goodbye and left, Tenten thought about what she said. _She married him. Jeez…why can't Neji be like Chouji so I could just lead him away from the training grounds with food?  
_

She looked up to the blanket of dark skies and glowing stars. A full moon appeared from her right as a cool breeze filled the air. She shivered under its cool touch combined with Neji's breath.

Fingers twirled in her hair.

"Ten…ten," Neji gently whispered, inhaling. Tenten became excited; he was finally awake!

The next thing Tenten knew was Neji raising his head towards her and brushing her lips with his own.

0o0

**The Next Day…in the hospital room…on the king-sized bed…**

"So what if it was on purpose? What would it mean to you?"

"A girl's first kiss is important, you freaking donkey! You don't just _take_ it without permission!"

_ACHOO!_

"It counts as a kiss?"

She can hear the _smirk_ in that sentence.

"NO DUH, SHERLOCK! IF OUR LIPS TOUCHED, THEN IT FREAKING WELL DOES!"

_AH-AHCHOO!_

"Hn."

"DON'T YOU EVEN_ SNICKER_ AT _ME_! LET'S NOT FORGET WHO _FELL!_"

Tenten felt his killing stare on her face.

"You wouldn't tell anyone."

"Wanna bet?"

"Tenten…"

"I've always hated your over inflated ego anyway. Maybe it's time it deflated."

"_Ten.Ten."_

"Hah! Hyuuga Neji's reputation going down the drain when _Ino_ hears that he gracelessly fell on top of a plain, average weapon's mistress!"

_"Someone might hear." _

"Oh, Hanabi's evil laugh is ringing in my ears."

"Be _quiet_ Tenten."

"Make me, Neji-_kun_—_HEY!_"

"…"

"..."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"O-oh…so y-you really c-c-care about your rep, h-huh?"

"Hn. That your second?"

"Moron. That was my_ real _first. The one in the woods sucked butt."

"Don't worry." Chuckle," You aren't experienced _yet_."

"Shaddup.Your hormones haven't even started."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

_ACHOO!_

_"**NEJI! **__Keep your hands to yourself, lecher!"_

_SLAP! _

0o0

Sakura cackled insanely when she turned off the surveillance camera. They finally kissed!

Ino would be so happy with this scrap of juiciness. Lee would be ecstatic. She'll have to praise him for his excellent planning and timing. After all, Lee did all the work.

He trained Neji to death every night. He asked Neji to borrow a whole set of his shirts. He offered the water idea to Tenten. He offered the bucket to Neji. He pushed Tenten and Neji so he would strategically land on her. He encouraged every nin in Konoha about his plan and asked them to 'visit' said couple. And, he also drugged the water from the stream (that only works on men) to make Neji…a bit more _daring_ than usual. He even carried the king-sized bed into the hospital with the help of Sasuke and Naruto.

Lee totally deserved credit.

Sakura took the tape of the kiss and wrapped it. She labeled the tape: '_The First__** Official**__ Kiss of Tenten (and second. Third. Possibly fourth.)_'.

The tape was twenty minutes long, darn it!

-

* * *

Wouldn't we all love to see that bedroom scene for real? Sorry for the lack of detail. Too lazy. 

BTW, any girl would freak out at the fact that their first kiss didn't have any lip action.

(Sushi)


End file.
